wurmpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Current Events
Current Events in Wurm Online Feel free to add an event/news story but please keep everything tidy. A Third Freedom Server has been launched - Exodus From Rolf (blog):"The Deliverance server is still being settled, and I’ve decide to release even more land south of it. The Exodus server will be made available tomorrow at 18.00 CET (September 15, 2011). The idea is that it will cater for those who felt they missed out on the soft spots of Deliverance. I think Exodus is a beautiful server personally, but I may be shooting off the target with it because it’s so infested with creatures that I fear people will die. Instead of successfully settling the land, they will respawn at the start village without their tools and weapons, surrounded by equally fragile newbies. If you decide to go there, do not blame me for leading you on! I have tried to warn you. You will need to survive long enough to settle down. Then again, backing up into the water or onto the boat should suffice in most situations I guess. What you who start as newbies somewhere in the center area will do I don’t know. I think you will have to slowly wear down the wall of critters with your own wall of meat and maybe build some towers to help clear the way." --Mirabelle 11:42, 23 September 2011 (UTC) A Second Freedom Server has been launched - Deliverance Due to congestion and the relative difficulty of finding virgin lands on the current Independence server, we’ve decided that it is time to release a new Freedom server. We shall call it Deliverance and it will be the new default server for newbies. This historical land rush event – the first in several years – is scheduled Tuesday at 18.00 hrs CET (the 6th of Sept). The new lands will be located south of the existing Independence server and you will be able to sail there. The only portal that leads to it will be from the tutorial server. Due to technical difficulties the launch was postponed for 1 day. --Mirabelle 01:07, 14 September 2011 (UTC) 50/50 ratio for aggressive and non-aggressive animals To help remedy the controversy between Wurmian hunters and breeders, the creature spawning/breeding now has two pools where 50% is reserved for aggressive animals and 50% for non-aggressive. This should even out over time. When a cap is reached you will not be able to breed more animals, but already pregnant animals will still give birth. See here for a more details. --Mirabelle 08:24, 29 April 2011 (UTC) Goodbye Home Servers A melancholy day in Wurm Online as the much loved home servers are removed for good. Such is the price of progress however, as the new Freedom server has been booming in player activity, reaching a peak player count of over two-hundred. Characters on Jenn-Kellon and Mol-Rehan home who have had premium in the past but who didn't migrate have now been moved to the wild server, and the others who have never been premium were deleted. In unrelated news, the artifacts on the wild server have been reset and the race is on once again to find them. Jup 04:19, 16 July 2009 (CDT) Freedom Server New lands exist to be explored! The Freedom server has no player versus player combat, no resource QL cap, and is premium only. You can find this exciting new server by sailing south of the home servers or taking a freedom stone. The home servers will both be shutting down in a few weeks, cutting Freedom off from Wild. Other changes include new player models for Freedom, new ground textures, and much more! --thorgot 10:17, 23 June 2009 (CDT) Mounts and Sounds Wurm has now the ability to ride animals and to let them drag large carts. For a list of rideable animals and useful tips look at the the mount page. Also there are now realistic ambient sounds. --Mirjam 13:14, 25 April 2009 New Sandbox/Tutorial Server A new server has been launched to help players new to Wurm become more easily acquainted with the Game. Also Jenn-Kellon home is no longer free-to-play. See here for a more detailed list of the changes. --Lain Iwakura 12:34, 15 January 2009 (CST) Mol-Rehan Home There is now a second home server, this one is for the kingdom of Mol-Rehan and is premium only. It is located to the west of the wild server and is a completely new land mass. --Mollsmolyneux 14:26, 21 July 2008 (CDT) Boats and Ships Boats and ships can now be made on the main servers. They require a lot of parts to be made though, so you will need more than one person working on one to complete it! --Godly 15:50, 28 June 2008 (GMT) Test Server - Boats Boats are currently in pubilc testing on the test server, so to help Rolf finish the code and get them implemented into the main servers test them and post bugs in the City Hall topic on boats. --Mollsmolyneux 17:51, 19 April 2008 (CDT) Forums back up The Wurm Online forums are back up, unfortunately they were wiped, so re-register and get posting. --Mollsmolyneux 14:05, 2 March 2008 (GMT) Web server hacked The Wurm Online web server has been hacked, it is strongly encouraged you change your password using the in-game /password command. --Ancient/Graham Edgecombe 12:50, 27 February 2008 (CST) Mol-Rehan on wild! A new kingdom is being introduced to the wild server, the long awaited Mol-Rehan. It will be enemies with Jenn-Kellon and Horde of the Summoned. Free converts and teleports to the MR starting place from Sunday 3rd February 2008 to Wednesday 6th February 2008! --Godly 13:50, 2 February 2008 (GMT) Christmas in Wurm, AGAIN! Go to Newtown or the Landing, and look for Santa! You can find him by following the cloud of colored smoke that shoots up into the air. You can see it from anywhere on the servers. You can visit him between the 24th and the 26th, in Swedish time. If you're hungry, don't forget to look into his bag of julbord! --Lordtemplar 19:30, 24 December 2007 (CST) Wurm is back! Wurm is back from the dead, be sure to get your reimbursements! --Sppt 07:09, 12 May 2007 (CDT) Wurm will be back soon! Wurm will be back on the 5th of May at 12:00pm, CET! --Ancient/Graham Edgecombe 10:14, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Wurmaggeddon has begun! "The world collapsed with two fire metors fell to the ground...A new world began to take birth one tile at a time." Unfortunatley, a horrid server explosion made Wurm have a Map Reset. Although EVERYONE is waiting for a new map and a fresh start. --Mojo 10:04, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Animation! With the latest client and pack updates, Wurm now finally has a long wished-for feature. Congratulations to Mojang on a huge leap forward for Wurm. --Lain Iwakura 10:48, 22 February 2007 (CST) Christmas time in the World of Wurm Make sure to visit Santa Claus between the 24th-26th Swedish time if you are a premium player! Santa will be handing out a special gift. --Lain Iwakura 07:03, 21 December 2006 (CST) Player Petition Successful A petition started by a group of players unhappy with the brightness of the grass in the game was succesful. This shows that the developers of Wurm do listen to the community. Yay for grass that doesn't look radioactive! --Lain Iwakura 09:17, 7 August 2006 (CDT) BoK and "Ageless" Title Given Out The BoK and "Ageless" title have been given out. There's no chance to get one now (for the moment at least). --Ancient 09:54, 15 June 2006 (CDT) Main Page Re-design I've re-designed the Main Page. I've worked on it for a while and I think it's a great, clean change to the old, slightly messed up one. I nearly did the whole thing in HTML, if anyone wants to they can convert it to wiki code. If anyone adds a link then please keep it tidy. Thanks! --Ancient 13:54, 13 June 2006 (CDT) 13th of June 2006 Everyone who wants to receive a bag of keeping and "Beta Tester" title should get a paying account by this time. They will be given out and after this date nobody else will be able to get the title and get a bag of keeping easily. --Ancient 14:38, 6 June 2006 (CDT) Gone Gold! The game has gone gold! Congratulations to all the developers, gms and people who helped them! You can register an account at register.wurmonline.com and buy a premium account/coins at store.wurmonline.com. After a skillgain bug with free players everything is now working fine! --Ancient 14:24, 6 June 2006 (CDT) --Sppt 09:13, 12 June 2006 (CDT) Fixed the dates